Users of mobile devices, such as smartphones, may use their mobile devices to execute applications. These applications may perform communications and network tasks on behalf of their user. An application may comprise a communications application for communication between users. This communication may include the transmission of streaming content, including streaming audio content such as a voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) communication exchange.